


I Got You

by momiji_neyuki



Series: My Bandom Contribution 2014 [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Community: bandom_meme, Crossdressing, End Scene, Established Relationship, Implied Bondage, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank always has Mikey</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



> This one was close to my heart which is why I chose it. Being someone in the lifestyle, I know how important aftercare is. Aftercare is less about the physical and more the emotional and mental. Being reassured as well as nurtured, much like a child, makes the scene worth it no matter how intense it was. Just a little pro-tip. ^-^
> 
> I wanted to make this realistic and I hope I succeeded.
> 
> Written for Round 48-Kink
> 
> Pairing: Frank/Mikey
> 
> Frank takes care of Mikey after rough scene.

Its cold now. The adrenaline that was coursing through his veins is slowly ebbing out. Where his body was once taut trying to get away from the pain, yet seeking it out, it is now limp. His wrists begin to hurt from the slack in his body. He is breathing, but barely. This is not because of the scene, but the effort. Suddenly he is there. Another is removing the shackles. Feet first then hands. Mikey begins to fall forward between the pillars that were holding him prisoner before, but he caught him.

”Easy there little girl, I got you.”

Now the pain is setting in and he is shivering. When he is in subspace there is nothing. Perhaps a dull throbbing. Now it comes back in full force. It is not unbearable, nor does it make Mikey wish that he never got into the scene, but it does knock him for a bit. He hears voices and a thank you. Then he is draped in a warm blanket. Slowly he is lifted into his arms and carried out of the playroom. A gentle applause fills his ears and he knows that the scene was a success. He often worries that he will disappoint one day and that he will be discarded. That day is not today though. Gentle hands touch his shoulder as he passes by. Words filled with praise from other scene participants.

“You did well.”

”You made your Master proud.”

”Nice job Kitten.”

The voice that stays with him the longest though is murmuring in his ear with small kisses behind it.

”You did so good little girl. You made me so proud back there.”

A spot is made for them on the sofa in the aftercare room. He is brought water and something sweet to eat to replenish his sugar. Lotion is brought for the marks on his wrists and ankles. His body is checked for any breaks or tears. When none is found, his Master makes a satisfied sound. Mikey was never worried though. Even after the roughest scene, he is usually fine. He worried about his Master though. He can tell his arm hurts as he cradles Mikey on his lap and fed him small sips of water and the sweets. He plants light kisses all over his face, but not his mouth. That is for later.

”Come on little girl you need to drink.”

Mikey reluctantly opens his mouth and allows the water to spill in. He swallows to make him happy. Satisfied with the amount he has taken in, the water and sweets are put away and Mikey gets to the best part. He is bundled in his arms and rocked quietly. A few other Masters and Mistresses arrive to talk to him. They talk about the scene and what they liked. He gives them pointers because Mikey is lucky enough to have the best most experienced Master in the whole club. Soon Mikey feels that he could fall asleep. He is warm and safe. That is when he whispers in his ear.

”Ready to go home little girl?”

”Yes Master.”

”Good, you can get dressed then.”

Mikey slowly stands up from his lap. The blanket is off him, but there is no shame in standing there naked. He knows he is among friends. One of the subs, a petite girl, offers to help him. He looks at him and he gets a nod. Mikey lets the girl place the soft material over his head and help him slip it to his waist. She then goes behind him and brings the zipper up. The strappy heeled sandals go on next. Being the middle of summer, no stockings were worn. His glasses are handed back to him and he can fully see the world again. Honestly without his glasses he sees the only world that he ever needs to. Him.

”Say thank you and goodbye little girl.”

Mikey thanks the girl with a hug and a small peck on the lips. He then says goodbye to the other Masters and Mistresses in the club. They collect their duffle bag of toys and head up the stairs and out into the night.

*

*

*

“Fuck Frank, can you not leave your glass in the sink when you finish? Is it too much to ask you to rinse it out!?”

”Whatever, you do the damn dishes, I don’t.”

”Yeah, well you are going to start finding less glasses when you want your stupid soy milk!”

”Fine, I’ll just drink out the fucking carton!”

”Yeah, you do that, and another thing…”

The argument was brought to a stop with the bell sounding.

”I got it!”

Frank opens the door to Gerard standing with three pizzas and a stack of DVD’s on top.

”Horror movie marathon!”

”Fuck yeah!”

The dishes and argument forgotten, they settle in front of the TV as Gerard slides the first of many DVD’s in. As the piracy warning comes on the screen, Mikey leans over and kisses Frank’s cheek.

”Thank you for taking care of me last night.”

”The aftercare of little girls is my specialty, but there is only one little girl for me.”

Frank kisses Mikey softly and Gerard announces the movie is starting and they can suck face later. Frank giggles then breaks the kiss and Mikey throws a pillow at Gerard. They all laugh and then turn to the flickering images on the screen. Mikey leans into Frank and sighs as Frank's arm moves around his waist and pulls him in close.

"I got you little girl."

"Yeah, you do."


End file.
